


Grumpy Cat

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean and Cas are saps, Fluff, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, outrageous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay but Cas buying Claire the grumpy cat because when he became human that’s what Dean got him hoping it would be comforting and also a tad funny.</p><p>But Cas slept with that grumpy cat every night because it’s fuzzy and warm and comforting. Because he really did want a cat a couple of years ago and if the cat acquired some tear stains after he was kicked out of the bunker so what, he understood that stuffed animals’ primary purpose is comfort and maybe that’s what Claire needed at the time. Lord knows he still has his grumpy cat tucked away safe, always ready to be held." -cains-mane, thus the story was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> the original post: http://cains-mane.tumblr.com/post/126317819397/okay-but-cas-buying-claire-the-grumpy-cat-because
> 
> where i added to it (with her permission): http://lovefromdean.tumblr.com/post/126346656677/lovefromdean-cains-mane-okay-but-cas-buying#notes
> 
> hope you guys like it!

It was an accident that he found it at all. Really, it was Sam’s fault when Dean thought about it. What had it been, three months since anybody cleaned last? The bunker was a mess of take out garbage and dirty laundry. It was long overdue that somebody pick up the place.

Sam called him a neat freak. Yeah, well Sam could kiss his ass. At least one of them cared about the place they were kicking their feet. 

Sue him. Dean liked having a nice place to come home to at the end of the day. 

He started with the basics. He took out the garbage bags, busted out the rags and windex, took out the dust and cobwebs settling in the nooks and crannies. He moved onto the bedrooms last, knowing they’d take forever to get through. But he worked hard. He smacked the dust out of pillows, pulled off the sheets and blankets and threw them in the basket to be taken to the laundry room later. 

Dean didn’t notice that he’d picked up something extra until he stood in the laundry room and sorted the blankets by whites and colors. 

It fell out onto the tile floor when he tossed the sheets into the washer.

A grumpy cat doll. An… old, worn, grumpy cat doll.

Dean squinted at it and knelt down to pick it up. He examined it for a moment, scrutinizing it. It looked almost identical to the one he and Cas bought for Claire a while back. But he knew for a fact Claire had taken hers back to Jody’s, and that meant it had to belong to… Cas.

His eyes widened in surprise.

He thought Cas threw this out forever ago. It was just a silly little thing, a gag gift, really. Cas had just been turned human, and Dean thought it would be nice to get his friend a gift to make the transition easier. But as soon as he handed over the crudely wrapped gift, Cas’s eyes lit up so bright that Dean wanted to pull him into a warm hug and never let go. 

Dean knew Cas treasured the grumpy cat doll. But he never thought the guy would actually keep it. And by the looks of it, the doll had been well loved in all the months it’d been kept.

The fur was chaffed and ragged at the edges. The softness had long since died away, a symptom of being held too often or crushed too tight. A few of the whiskers were missing, and Dean was pretty sure it was only another month off from losing an ear. 

But otherwise, it’d been kept in good condition. It was still huggable and held together. Dean’s heart warmed at the thought of Cas still holding onto it after all this time.

He put the doll on top of the dryer as he put in the rest of the sheets and blankets. It took a while, but by the time it was done, Dean put Cas’s sheets and blankets, and the doll, in the basket to be delivered back to his room.

He figured it would be an in-and-out trip. Remake the bed, deposit the doll somewhere discreet so Cas didn’t know he saw it, and move on.

His plan was thrown to hell when he found Cas inside his room, staring at the barren bed as though it had personally affronted him.

“Cas,” Dean said in surprise. Cas turned to him, eyes and body weary as though he’d been hoping to fall into bed. But his eyes widened when he spotted the basket and sheets, and more importantly, the doll.

“I,” Cas started, suddenly looking like a deer caught in headlights. Dean imagined he didn’t look much better, either. “I was looking for that.”

Dean swallowed. “It was caught in the sheets. Saved it before it could go through the wash.”

He stepped forward and set the basket on the bed, pulling out the doll to hand to Cas. He tried to ignore how close they stood to each other, but he wasn’t sure how well he succeeded. 

“Thank you,” Cas said softly, taking the toy back. He cradled it in his arms, almost like a child. Dean stared in wonder.

“I didn’t know you still kept it,” he said, unbidden. 

Cas looked surprised, and almost… embarrassed. He flushed and replied, “I know I didn’t handle it well when I was first human. But your gift was meant to be comforting, a transitional gift of sorts. It… meant a great deal. It was hard to let go of. Especially during… Well,” Cas smiled awkwardly and twisted the doll around to face his chest. “It’s in the past now.”

Dean wanted to ask what he meant. He wanted to ask why Cas would find so much comfort in a silly little toy, a gag gift. 

But the way Cas was looking at him now, he had a feeling he already knew the answer. Bringing it up now would only put a name to what had been growing between them for years. He wasn’t sure he was ready.

Cas, however, didn’t seem interested in what Dean felt ready for.

“I’m glad you gave this to me Dean,” he said, smiling still. His face was unbearably fond. It was the expression he made when Dean wanted to kiss him, or something equally ridiculous. “If anyone else had bought me this, I’m not sure it would have brought the same level of peace that it does for me, even now.”

“It’s just a toy.”

“But it was from you,” Cas urged, insistent. “It’s important.”

Dean swallowed a second time. He nodded and smiled, hoping to God he wasn’t blushing. “Even now, huh?”

Cas smiled, also blushing. “Especially now.” He shrugged, “It reminds me of you.”

Dean laughed and shifted awkwardly, reaching out for the basket and pulling out the sheets. Anything to keep his twitching, aching fingers from doing something he might regret. 

“I’m glad,” he coughed. “That you’re happy, I mean. I’m really glad.”

“I am too, Dean,” Castiel smiled. “But Dean… are you happy?”

Dean’s hands stilled. He glanced up at Cas, glanced at those calloused hands and that little doll between them. He wondered what it would feel like to be held the same way, by those same hands.

He stopped himself and shook his head. “As long as you’re here, man,” he replied, finally. “I’m happy when you’re here.”

Cas smiled. That expression was back. Dean’s fingers twitched. 

“I… gotta’ finish my rounds. I’ll see ya’ around, Cas.”

Cas nodded and took a step back. 

“Of course. Let me know if you could use any help.”

“I will.”

He left the room. He finished his rounds. He tried not to think about the doll again. But every once in a while, he would find it lying around the bunker, always in odd places that Dean knew Cas had to have put there purposefully. He always smiled and returned it to Cas’s room. 

It was a few more months before Dean started seeing it every day. He always saw it in Cas’s bed. It usually lay between them when he held Cas at night.

Never once did he say it was stupid. Every time he saw it, he always felt a little bit warmer. It was also nice seeing Cas’s blush every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it! also, please follow cains-mane.tumblr.com. laura is incredible and has an amazing blog to match~trust me, you'll love her. thank you for reading!


End file.
